The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety resulted from an open pollination breeding program conducted in McFarland, Calif. The seed parent is an unpatented variety of, Pistacia intergerrima×Pistacia atlantica. The pollen parent is an unknown variety of Pistacia intergerrima×Pistacia atlantica. Date of the open pollination is unknown. The new variety was first selected in 2009, by the inventor, Brian Blackwell at a commercial nursery in McFarland, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘P.N.B.1’ by vegetative cuttings was first in performed in 2009 at a commercial nursery in McFarland, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations. Plants have also been reproduced via micropropagation. with consistent results.